30th Hunger Games
by FireAndWater32
Summary: Zander Flintoff doesn't want to go into the games, even if he is the best person in his district at fighting. He gets told by his trainer that if he gets reaped he will have no one volunteer for him. And if someone else gets reaped then he will volunteer. All because a victor wants another neighbour...
1. Chapter 1: The Volunteers

**AN: Hey guys, this is my first fan fiction, and it is HUNGER GAMES! I can't wait for people to read and review my fan fiction! I hope you all like it, if you are going to leave criticism the please don't be too mean, since I am just starting to write. I hope it is good. Anyways... I can't wait until Mockingjay part 1 and 2 comes out! It is going to be goooood! So anyway enough from me... NOW FOR THE FAN FICTION!**

**P.S. I'm sorry if this is a short chapter :3**

**-FireAndWater32**

Chapter 1:

~-The Volunteers-~

In District 4 the reaping are held at the docks, but I don't have to worry about them yet, even though I'm the most likely person to win the games, I mean I am likely to win the games, I still don't want to go in. I still have a chance that I could die.

I walk down to the place where all the best fighters go at midday everyday to train for the games. We fight against each other for training, and we do it in secrecy. I'm only 14 years old and have been told to come. This is my first training. No one has noticed my talent yet but I believe that I am one of the strongest people here, even though I'm not bulky I am still well built. I have a technique of throwing the first hit in hand-to-hand combat. I first dodge a punch from them then whack them with the side of my hand on the front of their neck. Then I punch them in the jaw and then the stomach. Then kick them over. And I almost always win.

I decide to go to the tridents. There are a line of dummies, each one 10 metres behind the one before it, I hit each one with the tridents in the heart, head, between the eyes and anywhere else what is fatal. I had just realised that a small crowd has gathered around me. I look at them and they stare back, we stay that was for 5 minutes before on of them talks.

"I'm Kayla... I think u should come to our killing combat show. We all get together and fight. The loser... Dies. It's kind of like the hunger games but u die fighting in a small arena. The winner get whatever the person they killed had. And if you win three consecutive fights then u go into the finals which is a week before the reaping for the hunger games. Wanna come? It is starting tonight, if you want to participate you have to pay something, something that they feel is worth of value. So yeah if you have anything that you want to doth to the death to get back. Then yeah. Come along. Meet me behind the grand hall at midnight. If you are late, you won't be able to get in. Anyway... What's your name?" Said Kayla.

"My name is Zander. Zander Flintoff. And sure I will meet you there. But don't bail on me." I say.

"Sure. I'll meet you there." She says with a wink.

The group walk away back to what they were doing. I decided to do one more thing before I go meet her. I decided to practice with the knives. And again I hit every target. All the fatal spots. On the furthest dummy, I hit it right in the forehead. You can hear the thud as it hits it. It has gone silent again. Again is everyone is watching me.

"What, I'm 14 and I can throw knives and throw tridents. So what are you looking at?" I say. Everyone goes back to what they were doing. After than I decided to leave. As I walk back to my house, I see my sister running towards me.

"Zander!" She yells. "Zander!"

I run up to her and say; "What, what happened."

She is out if breath so she takes a while to answer.

"The Games, the are being held tomorrow. The Capitol is rioting and the want the games to start early this year. They are having the reaping tomorrow!"

"What..." I say. "No that can't be possible."

"It is and I am going to the training centre now to tell the people there. There are others spreading the news as well."

"Ok I will go down to the training centre with you."

We run... No we sprint down to the training centre. Just as we get in and the door shuts, my sister yells out:

"REAPING IS TOMORROW, THE CAPITOL WAS GETTING RESTLESS SO THEY MADE THE REAPING TOMORROW."

Everyone turned to look at her. The trainer said; " ok thanks for telling us. Now you have to leave... Zander I need to speak to you."

"Ok... Hang on." I turned to my sister. "Go home and look after mother. She must be stressing over preparing everything for tomorrow ok?"

"Ok Zan." (That's her nickname for me) she says.

I walk over to the trainer as my sister (Breanne but everyone calls her Bree) walks out the door.

"Zander you are one of our best fighters... Well you are our best fighter. If you don't get reaped this year I want you to volunteer. I want you to be the first to volunteer ok? We need to win this year. We need to have another victor. Nobody can stand our previous victor complaining that he needs another neighbour, that he hates being on the end. So please we don't want to hear any more complaining." He says

"Ok I will..."

"You will be honoured. The best fighter going into the games and winning. We always need our best fighter. Anyway Joshua will be our best fighter after tomorrow. I will tell everyone that nobody has to volunteer for you if you get reaped. But if someone else gets reaped you will volunteer for them."

I smile a weak smile at him

"Ok." I say.

I didn't want to go into the games. But it looks like I have no choice. I'm either going to kill or be killed...

**AN: Hey guys, I hope you liked my first chapter of fan fiction! I hope you all liked it :) feel free to leave criticism in the reviews but make sure that it isn't too mean, just stuff that I could make better. Thanks guys. Every 5 good reviews I will post another chapter or every week I will post one. Maybe... Not sure yet. Anyway be sure to R&R! Thanks guys!**

**-FireAndWater32**


	2. Chapter 2: The Reaping

**AN: Hey guys! This means that either a week has passed or I have gotten 5 good reviews... Yay! I have decided now that I will post a new chapter when I feel like it. Since I am on holiday and I am in Israel ( I live in New Zealand ) I am able to write a chapter every day or two days, so you guys are lucky that I have a lot of time to write fan fiction everyday... Anyways. If you guys liked my other chapter then hopefully this one is good too! Have fun reading!**

**-FireAndWater32**

Chapter 2;

~-The Reaping-~

Today is the reaping. I have nightmares every night before the reaping. It is usually of me getting killed by unknown tributes. Last night my dream was me running through a forest and the trees and the thinner branches scratching at my face. I am running out of breath from running and I need to stop to breathe but I can't. I am running from a tribute. A spear lodges itself into the tree next to me. I duck and turn into a different direction. The trees slowly turns into the walls of a maze. Soon there is no trees at all, only walls. I come up to and intersection and turn right without stopping. Just as I turn right a knife lodges itself in my forehead. I fall to the ground and hear my own cannon boom.

That's when I woke up. I almost screamed. I had sweat pouring off my forehead. I lifted a finger up slowly to where the knife in my dream lodged into. As my finger touched the spot, I sighed. It had felt as if it had lodged into my forehead.

I wipe all the sweat off with my blanket and got out of bed. I got dressed into my best clothing. It was a aqua shirt that went well with a white jacket. And I had black short that hugged my legs. I put on white shoes with ankle socks that were also white.

My best clothes here in district 4. They aren't that good, but hey, my family isn't that rich so we don't have enough money to buy really fancy. So I am just using my dad's old stuff. And I fit it fine. My dad was small so I can fit his clothing that he wore to the reaping.

My dad died out at sea. There was a riptide and it drowned him and his boat. My dad got reaped but his brother volunteered for him when he was younger. He died by the careers. Now it is only mum, my sister Bree and me. I have to look after my family.

As I walk down to the dock. Where they hold the reaping here I think about what would happen if I got reaped and died. My sister would have to look after mum. But what are the odds that I am going into the hunger games. At 14?

"Finger please." says the person who takes some blood.

I wince as it takes some blood. The pinching always hurts but then the pain goes away. I walk over to the roped area for the 14 year olds and see some of my friends. I walk over to them.

"You know that I have to volunteer right. And if I get reaped then nobody can volunteer for me. I am going into the games whether I like it or not."

"You have got to be fucking kidding me right! Who said that you had to go into the hunger games?" Said one of my friends.

"Our trainer. He said I was our best fighter so I had to go in and win."

"Fu-" he got interrupted by Darlius Heather. Our Capitol escort.

"Welcome everyone to the 30th hunger games reaping..." He says

I zone out because I can't be bothered listening. I have had listened to it a lot. So I already know what he says. But as soon as he says "Ladies first." I start to listen.

He walks over and puts his hand into the bowl tauntingly. And draws out a name. He walks over to the podium and says:

"Jasmine Teatherly."

I see a girl about my age walk up to the podium.

"Now for the gentlemen." He's says

He walks over to the bowl with the guys names in it. Puts his hand in tauntingly and draws out a name. He walk back over to the podium.

He draws in a breath and says...

"Zander Flintoff."

I can hear my mother gasp and cry out my name. I tell myself I can't look scared, I have to look confident. I walk up onto the stage confidently. I don't bother listening to Darlius, but I know when to look at Jasmine and look her in the eyes and shake her hand. I realise how pretty she is. Her bluey-grey eyes, and her almost black hair. She looked really pretty. The peacekeepers herded us into separate rooms.

I knew that my mother and sister would come in.

"Zan! Why do you have to go into the games!" She cried as she almost bowled me over I a hug. I was struggling to hold back tears.

"I got reaped and nobody volunteered for me." I said.

My mother was standing by the doorway. She had tears in her eyes.

" I don't want my son to die." She said " Please don't die in those stupid games."

"Ok mum." I had to peel off my sister to hug my mum.

Just as I hugged her the peacekeepers came in and took my sister and my mother away. I didn't expect anyone else to come to see me. But then one of my friends came in.

"What the..." I said but was almost instantly cut off.

"You have to try to start a rebellion. Please for us. Just do something to defy the Capitol. Just something that will be recognised... For me..." Just as he said that peacekeepers burst in through the doors and dragged him away screaming. Just as the door shut I heard the bang of a gun and a thump. My hands flew up to cover my mouth from screaming. My friend dead. For asking me to start a rebellion...

**AN: Hey guys, hope you liked my second chapter! I hope it is good and not to short. Maybe over the weekend I will spend a lot of my time writing... Maybe. Not sure yet. Hope you liked the reaping, I couldn't be bothered writing out what Darlius was going to say so I just made Zander zone out. Anyways hope you guys can't wait for my next chapter!**

**-FireAndWater32 **


End file.
